1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vessel comprising at least two parallel hulls at a predetermined mutual distance, a deck structure supported on said hulls and fluid storage tanks.
2. Description of the Related Art
From U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,872 an LNG carrier is known, having two parallel hulls interconnected by transverse beams on which cargo tanks are supported. The known LNG tanker has a high center of mass and thereby a reduced stability. Furthermore, the LNG tanks occupies the majority of available deck space.